


mornings like these

by eli0is0bored



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, cute tho, its cute but dumb, the dumbest shit ive wrote to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored
Summary: literally just 350 words of kiyoko and tanaka being in love
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry-

She loved mornings like this, the quiet, the sunlight coming in through the small crack of the window curtains, how the sweet smell of peaches wafted from the wax melt in the bathroom, and especially the soft snores of one specific man next to her.

Ryuunosuke in the mornings was always much softer and calmer than normal, he was cute almost. Kiyoko loved every bit of mornings like these, before she had to leave for work, up early enough to relax with Ryuu. Kiyoko ran her hand across his face and smiled, Ryuu’s eyes fluttered slightly as he woke up.

“G’morning, beautiful.”

He grinned as he crawled so he could lay half-way on top on her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and closed his eyes again. He hid his face in her neck and kissed her under her ear.

“We should just stay in bed…”

Kiyoko chuckled, she kissed his forehead, “I have to go to work, so do you.”

She could feel him pouted into her neck, he nuzzled in more and whined.

“Do we though?”

“…Yes…”

Ryuu squeezed, he normally was clingy in the mornings, not that she minded, it was sweet.

“See, babe, you don’t wanna go either.”

Kiyoko thought about it, its not like taking one sick day would be the end of the world, the shop could always find someone to do her job, “Ryuu…”

He lifted his head, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, “Yes, my love?”

She rolled her eyes, it was already eight-thirty, even if they did go to work, they would be late, and it’s not like she hasn’t lied before, she turned her head to the pillow and closed her eyes, “Okay.”

“SICK DAY!!!”

She winced slightly at the volume but didn’t say anything, it would be nice to have a relaxing day. Ryuu laid himself back down next to her, he gently lifted her face up to his and placed little light kisses all over until she was giggling so much that she was pushing him away. They didn’t leave bed until ten that day.

Mornings like these were her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i wrote this at like five am- pls dont judge me-


End file.
